I Don't Give A Fuck
I Don't Give A Fuck es una canción de 2pac de su álbum debut ''2Pacalypse Now ''de 1991. Forma parte de la BSO de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, y aparece en Radio Los Santos. Letra I don't give a fuck They done push me to the limit the more I live I might blow up any minute, did it again Now I'm in the back of the paddy wagon While this cops bragging about the nigga he's jackin I see no justice All I see is niggas dying fast The sound of a gun blast Then watch the hurst past Just another day in the life 'G' Gotta step lightly cuz cops tried to snippe me The catch, they don't wanna stop at the brother man But then they'll have an accident and pick up another man I went to the bank to cash my cheque I get more respect from the mutha-fuckin' dope man The Grammy's and the American music shows pimp us like hoes They got dough but they hate us though You better keep your mind on the real shit And fuck trying to get with these crooked ass hypocrites They way they see it, we was meant to be keep down Just can't understand why we getting respect now Mama told me they're be days like this But I'm pissed cause it stays like this And now they trying to send me off to Kuwait Gimme a break How much shit can a nigga take I ain't goin' nowhere no how What you wanna throw down Better bring your guns pal Cuz this is the day we make 'em pay Fuck bailin' hate I bail and spray with my A-K And even if they shoot me down There'll be another nigga bigger from the mutha-fuckin' underground So step but you better step quick Cause the clocks goin' tick and I'm sick of the bullshit You're watching the makings of a physco-path The truth didn't last Before the wrath and aftermath Who's that behind the trigger? Who'd do yah figure!? A mutha-fuckin night nigga Ready to buck and rip shit up I had enough and I don't give a fuck Niggas!, isn't just the blacks also a gang of mutha-fuckas dressed in blue slacks They say niggas hang in packs and their attitude is shitty Tell me, who's the biggest gang of niggas in the city They say niggas like to do niggas, Throw me in the cuffs with just two niggas A street walkin' nigga and a beat walkin' nigga with a badge I had to shoot yah and the pass for the blast take his cash And bash his head in dump him at the dead in And that's just his luck Cause a nigga like me don't really give a fuck Walked in the store what's everybody staring at They act like they never seen a mutha fucker wearing black Following a nigga and shit Ain't this a bitch All I wanted was some chips I wanna take my business else where But where? Cause who in the hell cares About a black man with a black need They wanna jack me like some kind of crack fiend I wonder if knows that my income is more than His pension, salary and then some Your daughter is my number one fan And your trife ass wife wants a life with a black man So who's the mac in fact who's the black jack Sit back and get fat off the fat cat while he thinks that he's getting over I bust a move as smooth as casanova And count another quick meal I'm getting paid for my traid but its still real And if you look between the lines you'll find a rhyme AS strong as a fuckin' nine Mail stacked up niggas wanna act up Let's put the gats up and throw your backs up But the cops getting dropped by the gun shot Usta come but he's done, now we run the block To my brothers stay strong keep yah heads up They know we fed up But we they just don't give a fuck They just don't give a fuck I gotta give my fuck offs Fuck you to the San FranCisco police department Fuck you to the Marin County Sheriff department Fuck you to the F.B.I Fuck you to the C.I.A Fuck you to the B-u-s-h Fuck you to the AmeriKKKa Fuck you to all you redneck prejudice mutha fuckas And fuck yah Fuck Y'all Punk gay sensitive little dick bastards 2paclypse mutha fuckin' know Y'all can kiss my ass and suck my dick And my uncle Tommy's balls Fuck Y'all Punks, punks, punks, punks, punks Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos 2Pac (feat. Pogo) - "I Don't Give a Fuck" Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos